


Oh I wish

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, fuck trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: This drabble is based on that gif where Supergirl is punching trump lmao
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Oh I wish

Oh I wish

Lena scrambled her eggs in a pan for breakfast and prepared more food for her kryptonian wife and also checking US election results simultaneously. The thud of Kara's boots she hears from their balcony.

"I got your favourite scones from Dublin so you can be less stressed about the election."

"Darling you are my favorite." Kara comes closer to her wife and pecks a kiss on Lena's wife.

"Come on let's eat breakfast now. I'm hungry. I can't wait to eat my potstickers."

"Kara, can you switch on tv and put CNN."

"Ugh. It's the four straight days after voting day and Nevada is counting votes." Kara sighs.

"Today they will declare. I'm sure." Lena positively said.

"Ok"

Lena and Kara brought their breakfast in front of their large tv and started eating. Lena is searching through twitter checking the updates. And CNN declared who got the magic number of the majority. Both Lena and Kara squeals after seeing the news.

"Fucking finally."

"YES"

They both utter their joy together. They couldn't believe it's happening. Finally. Alex, Kelly, Nia, brainy everyone is messaging congratulations to one another. Lena retweeted some new president and vice president-elect tweets and the supergirl punching gif surfaces on her timeline. It looks so real.

"Kara, look at this."

"Oh I wish I could punch him like that." Kara stuffed her last potsticker in her mouth and started chewing that.

"Why i'm seeing this gift for the first time? I loved this." Lena stared to that gif and quote retweeted. "This is why I love her."

"Lena, did you just tweeted you love Supergirl."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally trump can go in hell


End file.
